Gravidez
by Eurico
Summary: Gravidez


Hermione estava muito nervosa hoje pois, iria ter um encontro.

Estava a espera quando Ron Weasley veio ao seu encontro e espetou um beijo a frente de toda a gente, dirigiram-se a pé até ao Hotel e foram para o quarto 501 no piso 5, quando lá chegaram:

Ligaram a TV, verificaram se tudo funcionava bem mas infelizmente o secador não, acenderam as luzes e trancaram a porta, ligaram o ventilador, e começaram a desfazer a cama quando Rom Weasley se lembrou de pegar nos preservativos para fazer amor com Hermione.

Hermione começa por tirar a camisola, mas sente calor e tira o sutiã, Ron não ficando para traz decide se despir todo ficando como veio ao mundo, e começa a beijar hermione loucamente, començando tambem a tirar as calças e as cuecas da Hermione, deixando ela louca de vontade.

Hermione já a ferver de prazer decide ir descendo pelo corpo do Ron afim de o deixar incapaz de aguentar toda a tesão, Hermione não ficando satisfeita decide fazer sexo oral ao Ron, mas Ron já não aguentando diz a Hermione no ouvido: "Vamos fazer amor sem proteção",...

Ron decide deitar fora as proteções que tinha comprado, e pede a Hermione que afaste as suas pernas enquanto ele suavemente se posiciona por cima dela penetrando-a com carinho.

Puseram a TV a dar música porque gemiam tão alto que o Hotel podia ouvir, Hermione so dizia a Ron o seguinte: ISSO TÁ MUITO DEVAGAR QUERO MAIS RAPIDO RON, Ron não querendo perder a potência da tudo e veio-se dentro dela.

Depois disso Hermione já canssada

Passado 1 semana Ron e Hermione decidem voltar a combinar ter mais uma tarde de amor, no mesmo hotel.

Ron apanha o transporte para ir ter com a Hermione e quando chega e a ve da-lhe um lindo beijo e diz que ja tinha saudades

Antes de irem para o hotel decidem ir almoçar primeiro no MAC Hermione pede um cheese e Ron não querendo ser diferente pede o mesmo... depois de comerem Hermione pergunta a Ron

Vamos comprar os preservativos?

Ron diz: Vamos

Hermione diz: vamos então para podermos aproveitar bem a tarde.

Ron depois de ter comprado os preservativos, pergunta a Hermione se quer ir dar um passeio para também conhecer a cidade.

Hermione decide levar o Ron ver o castelo, ver a cultura da cidade e zonas com jardins para poderem também namorarem.

Depois de passearem e namorarem no jardim decidem ir para o mesmo hotel que estiveram na primeira vez, entram no hotel vão a receção e pedem o cartão do quarto 501.

O recionista entrga-lhes o cartão e diz boa estadia.

Chegam ao quarto 501 Ron e Hermione decidem começar a fazer amor, mas sem antes ligarem a TV e revistarem se tudo funciona bem.

Abrem a cama poem as almofadas, e deitam-se na cama e começam aos beijos, Hermione e Ron sem querer perder tempo tiram toda a sua roupa e voltam aos beijos Ron começa a beijar Hermione nos labios descendo pelas suas mamas, barriga chegando a sua vagina beijando-a fazendo Hermione gemer de prazer, Hermione troca e começa beijando o Ron pelos seus labios seu peito desc pela sua barriga muito devagar deixando Ron em apuros ate que chega ao penis dele e decide fazer sexo oral, Ron já ficando sem como se aguentar diz a Hermione.

Vamos por a proteção e fazer amor?

Hermione diz sim vamos

Hermione começa a por a proteção no Ron e Ron ajuda-a para que fique bem colocado.

Depois disso Hermione decide se por por cima de Ron e começa a fazer movimentos ascendentes e descendentes fazendo Ron gemer de prazer e faze-lo vir.

Ficam a fazer amor durante 4 horas em varias posições até que chega a uma altura que decidem pois Ron tinha de ir embora vão tomar banho para o Ron ir apanhar o Bus para a sua cidade...

Passado duas semanas Hermione e Ron encontram-se outra vez e quando Ron vai ter para dar um beijo a Hermione ela diz que anda estranha e a sentir-se esquesita.

Ron no momento não percebe o porque e pergunta:

Hermione que se passa?

Hermione diz ando estranha com muitas coisas a minha volta.

Ron fica sem saber novamente o porque, e pergunta a Hermione se quer ir dar uma volta para descontrair.

Hermione diz que sim, e vão passear, mas a caminho do dito passeio passa um vendedor de comida ambulante e Hermione quase se grega toda, Ron espantado pergunta: O que se passou? Hermione diz ando enjoada. Ron diz queres beber alguma coisa para ajudar o estomago? Ela diz que sim e ele vai a um café e compra agua e da a ela para beber, mas ela bebe e minutos depois vomita a agua toda, ele fica muito preocupado com ela e tenta novamente saber o porque e decidem não irem para hotel pois ela nao se estava a sentir bem e ele nao passava ao lado dessa sensação que a sua namorada estava a sentir... mas o tempo passava e ron teve que voltar para casa e hermione tambem despediram-se ja com suadade e seguiram cada um para sua casa...

Passado 3 semanas Ron e Hermione encontram-se novamente e mal se vêm ela pergunta: Vamos fazer um teste de gravidez da clearblue digital?

Ele diz: 1 TESTE!

Ela diz: Sim seu bobo um teste

Ele diz: Isso não tem ninhuma nota pois não quero que de Negativo

Ela diz: não seu estrupicio não 1 teste escolar

Ele diz: Então?

Ela diz: É um teste de Gravidez

Ele diz: É UM QUE!?

Ela diz: É um teste de gravidez seu surdo tens de ir ao bruxosom

Ele diz: Vamos fazer o teste... RON penssando (negativo negativo negativo)

Entram na farmacia bruxo e pedem um teste bruxo de gravidez da clear blue digital, a farmaceutica da-lhes o teste e diz são 10 galeões.

Ela vai a uma WC e faz o teste ele fica ca fora a espera... ESPERANO ESPERANDO, ate que ela sai com a mesma cara que entrou e ele pergunta então que diz o teste?

Ela diz: di di diz PO POSITIVO

Ele diz: SÉRIOOOOOOOO!

Ela diz: Sim estou gravida de 2 semanas

Ele diz: Eu não acredito que estás gravida

Ela diz: Acredita este teste é 99,9% fiavel

Continua...

Ron depois de cair em si, diz: Eu vou ser papa?

Ela diz: sim vais ser papa

Ele diz: não estava a espera

Ela diz: e achas que eu tambem estava?

Ele diz: assumirei toda a responsabilidade que me compete como pai

Ela diz: eu sei que sim

Eles em conjunto decidem ir ver um medibruxo para fazer uma eco.

Procuram um centro clinico de boa qualidade porque ron e hermione querem o melhor entram e dizem queremos uma consulta de obestetruxaria.

A rececionista diz: com certeza temos uma vaga para semana seguinte as 15h, ambos concordam e marcam.

A saida da clinica hermione tem um desejo quer um 1 cubo de caldo knorr. Ron olha feito parvo e pergunta: KNOORRRRR!? Ela diz sim não queres que teu bebe nasça com cara de knorr. Ron sem saber que fazer vai a mercearia e pede um cubo de knorr, a mulher da mercearia diz 1 cubo!? Sim 1 cubo a minha namorada quer um cubo de knorr.

A mulher da mercearia vende-lhe o cubo e ron chega ao pe da sua mulher e diz toma amor o teu cubo, e ela diz quero pipocas ron diz agora e pipocas? ela diz sim ele ja sei o que vai dizer nisto aproveitam o dia da melhor maneira e divertida até que se despedem para irem embora dao um beijo e ron diz tem sempre cuidado com o nosso bebe...

Passado 4 semanas encontram-se e vão fazer a ecografia a clinica que tinham marcado.

Chegam lá e esperam pela hora da consulta.

Começam a ficar nervosos dado ao tempo de espera até que um obstetra os chama.

Entram no consultorio e o medico diz:

Boa tarde sou o vosso obstetra Dr. Tom

Após a parte dos cumprimentos o Dr. Tom diz para a Hermione se deitar na marquesa e começa a fazer a ecografia com a varinha até que ambos vem atravez do feitiço o bebe dentro do utero, e é um menino.

Ron salta de alegria e diz: SOU PAI DE UM MENINO

Hermione diz: E VERDADE E UM MENINO LINDO MAS NAO PARTAS O CONSULTORIO AO DR.

Ron diz: sim eu tenho mais cuidado, mas estou tão feliz.

O Dr. Tom diz é um menino saudavel e uma gravidez estavel, e entrega a ambos o relatório e deseja boa sorte a ambos e cuidados.

Saiem do consultorio e...

Completado o primeiro mês de gravidez ron e hermione começam a pensar no nome que querem dar ao seu filho.

Ron quer que seja Eurico Tomas

Hermione quer que seja Tomas Eurico

ambos querem um nome bonito para o seu filho então como não chegam a uma decisão deixam para mais tarde e vão ver coisas para o bébé

Nessas lojas viram Caminhas, Berços, Carrinhos, Roupa para o bébé e para hermione, na chicco hermione diz, temos que contar a familia...

Começam a ir a Pre Natal, a Chicco, a Babybruxo para começarem a fazer um orçamento do que precisam para o bébé.

Passado mais uma semana Hermione encontra-se novamente com o seu amado Ron e pergunta a ele se quer fazer um jantar de familia para contar a novidade.

Eles decidem os dois que o jantar de familia para contar a novidade será em casa da Hermione com a a presença da Ginny, Harry Potter, George Weasley, William Weasley, Percy Weasley, Artur Weasley, Charles Weasley, Molly Weasley, Hugo Weasley.

Ron pergunta a sua namorada quando quer que seja o jantar.

Hermione diz que o jantar fica para a semana seguinte as 20h.

Depois de decidirem o dia e a hora foram juntos as lojas de roupa de bebe e gravida para continuarem a verem coisas e fazerem o orçamento, passando a tarde toda nas lojas a verem as coisas e sem darem conta das horas chegou a hora de Ron ir embora.


End file.
